Always And Forever Yours
by CrazyImaginations
Summary: Nian rpf. Ian plans to propose to Nina after 4 years of being together, but what if everything he does, always has to be ruined by something. Will he succeed or will fate do everything in its path to stop him from succeeding?
1. Chapter 1

Always & Forever Yours

Author's note: hey guys, hope you'll enjoy this one. Please review, hope you'll love it. xo.

Chapter 1: The Perfect Ring

set in 2014.  
January 31, 2014.

Ian didn't tell Nina where he was going today, she seemed sad but he told her that it's going to be a surprise & she has to wait.

Sure, Nina loves surprises but she hates waiting for it. It kills her to not know what her surprise is gonna be especially since it will come from Ian.

She thought of sneaking off but she knew better, if Ian's taking this long to tell her...then it must be a big surprise, she giggled at the thought.

Ian was at the wedding ring shop, yes finally he'll be proposing to her in 2 weeks. He keeps searching for this perfect ring, for the perfect engagement ring. It had been 2 years since Nina said that she's not ready to settle down & marry but a lot had happened now, they were stronger. It had been 4 years now & he knew she was ready, the way she handled the baby of a fan & all. He couldn't wait to see the day she'll be handling their baby. He smiled.

'sir, how about this one?' the saleslady asked. 'it's too simple' Ian simply answered. 'I'll keep looking' the saleslady said & smiled.

It's getting harder for Ian to choose the perfect engagement ring now, he knew whatever he'll choose, Nina will surely love it but he wants to choose the perfect one for his perfect love.

Ian finally had an idea. He quickly called Candice, she's the one who's always been around Nina lately except for him. 'hey Candice, are you busy?' he asked her on the phone. 'uhm..not really. why?' she smiled at his question, knowing he needs her help. 'ahh, I need help on something. Can you come to the mall?' Ian answered. 'oh yeah sure, but why ask me & not Nina?' she said, curiously. 'uhm, I'll just explain when you get here, ok?' he quickly said. 'fine' she answered as she clicked, end call.

Ian was walking back & forth at the shop now, waiting for Candice to arrive as the saleslady approached him again. 'sir, would she like this one?' she asked. 'yes, I know she will but I want a perfect one' he said while he turned his head to look if Candice has arrived.

Just as he was about to turn his head back at the saleslady, he spotted Candice & quickly pulled her in. Candice, shocked, said. 'hey!' but as she saw the rings, she screamed. 'omg! now I know why Nina couldn't help you!' she said 'you're gonna propose to her!' 'yeah, I am. Now shh.' Ian said, half laughing.

'I need your help to find the perfect ring for her' he said as he looked at her. The saleslady then returned & smiled. 'well seems you brought the lucky woman with you to help you choose, great idea, sir.' she giggled as she looked at the two of them.

They both laughed. 'she's not my girlfriend actually' he said laughing. 'she's a friend who'll help me choose' he added. 'yeah I am' Candice winked.  
The saleslady was shocked & quickly said 'oh, i am terribly sorry I have thought that' 'it's fine' they both said as they look around.

'how about this one?' Candice said, showing Ian a gold ring with a big heart & a flower inside of it. 'it's pretty but not that elegant' he answered. 'you're probably right' she said, disappointed.

Just as he was about to take another ring to look at it closely, his phone beeped. He looked at the caller ID and it read 'French Kote calling' he hesitated then clicked it. 'hey baby, what's up?' he smiled. 'uhm, just wondering where you are..' Nina answered, curiously' 'oh, I'm at the a...' he said, thinking of the right words, he didn't want to lie to her, he never did & he's not gonna start now & so he said 'at the mall'. He sighed. 'oh yeah? Can I go there?' Nina said, hoping he's say yes but he said 'nah, it's part of the surprise so.' 'oh, okay' she said sadly. He heard her reaction & said 'baby, don't be. When I finish my surprise you wont be able to stop smiling' he said, trying to cheer her up. 'really now...well then I can't wait' she laughed. 'you should, love you Nina' he said, as he waited for her to say 'I love you too, Ian' then he ended the call.

'Ian, look!' Candice said as she showed him a pair of dazzling wedding rings. 'candice, I'm looking for engagement rings!' Ian said, looking serious. 'hey, sorry. I was just...' she said but he interrupted her sentence & said 'no, I'm sorry, it's just I have 2 weeks to find an engagement ring, 2 weeks before valentine's day.' 'I know' she smiled.

They kept looking at rings & searching for the perfect one. An hour passed and still nothing. 'maybe we should look on other stores?' Candice said, looking at him. 'this is the best one' he just said. 'ok..' she replied.

He quickly saw something that caught his eyes. 'that one' he said to Candice & the saleslady as he points to a golden-diamoned ring. 'excellent choice, sir, that one is exquisite & has been well designed, there's only one existing.' she smiled widely as the thought of him buying the most expensive ring for the girl he loves. 'how romantic!' she whispered to herself. 'yes, may we take a better view & a brief description?' Ian said, hypnotized by the beauty of the ring. The saleslady called all the staff to help her.

'our most beautiful & expensive ring, sir' a salesman said. 'yes, I'm aware of that' Ian said as he looked at the ring even closer & thought, he found it. He found the perfect ring. 'it's a heart shaped gold ring with lots of diamonds that brighten the heart & it's tips' a saleslady said, smiling. 'I'll take it' he smiled back. 'that'll be $25,000, sir' a salesman answered. 'right' he answered as he heads to the cashier with Candice. 'what?, 25K?' Candice screamed. 'hey, it's ok, it's for Nina' he said, smiling at her. 'you love her so much, it's so sweet how you'd give her anything' She said as he paid & they head outside.

'yeah, I'll give her the moon if I could' he joked but his smile faded when he saw Nina at the mall, about to turn around but be pulled Candice quickly inside the store again & hid at some curtains, shocked at what he just saw.

To be continued..

Author's note: hope you loved it guys, please do review, it'll mean a lot & thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, please say so, thanks. xo, Aly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: busted & doomed

Ian was still shocked from what he saw. 'What the...' Candice looked at him as he covered her mouth. 'shh, Nina's here!' Ian whispered to her. 'but...how & why?' she said, confused & worried. 'I have no idea but I'll be finding that out soon' Ian simply answered, looking at Nina.

Nina's POV:  
Ok, so yeah I'm at the mall but I'm pretty sure Ian's not in this mall. After all, I did promise him I won't sneak in.

Ian waited for Nina to go away before he turned to Candice. 'look, I'm gonna talk to her, candy. can you just hold on to this ring for awhile? Keep it first.' he told Candice, looking her in the eye. 'ok, I understand. Good luck with you two' she patted his shoulder & went out.

Ian's POV:  
Of all places! why does she had to be here, I specifically told her not to sneak off. that was really close, why can't she wait?

Ian followed Nina around the mall but stopped as she entered the ladies' room. He waited for her to come out & when she saw him she was so shocked & said 'Ian, uh what are you doing here?' 'what am I? no, what are you doing here?' Ian answered her back. 'just a little shopping, was this...the mall you're referring to?' Nina said, feeling sorry. 'yes, it was' was all Ian told her before he kissed her & caressed her cheek.

Nina shocked ended the kiss a little too quickly. 'you're not mad?' she said as he looks at him. 'why should I be, you didn't ruin the surprise' he just smiled, erasing the thought that she almost did saw him buy the ring.

'oh...' Nina smiled at him. 'so, you seemed to have quite a lot in your hands now' Ian pointed to 3 shopping bags that Nina was carrying as he took all of them on one hand & holds Nina on the other. 'ready to go home?' he asked to a speechless Nina. 'uh, yeah sure' she smiled widely.

Candice called Michael to come pick her up & now she's riding with him from the mall. 'uh, candy. what you got there?' mike said trying to look at the paper bag but failed as he was driving. 'some...stuff' Candice told him, hiding the bag by her side at the backseat.

As traffic gets heavier, Candice falls asleep at the backseat, mike looked at her and smiled, she's just beautiful.

He too was getting quite tired, so when he pulled off to her house, he got the key from her purse, opened the door & quickly got up the stairs. As he placed her in bed, taking her shoes off then covering her in a blanket, it rained.

He got down the stairs & left a note for her saying 'hope you had a good rest, Candy. You seem really tired, I went home already to rest, I have a early flight tomorrow so, I'll see you when I get back. -M' then he left & drove home as the rain poured even harder.

When Mike reached home, he took a shower then headed to bed for a good nights rest, he wasn't hungry for dinner, anyway.

When Ian reached home, he put all the things Nina bought down first then he picked her up as she kissed his cheek & they made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

'did my baby enjoyed her little shopping day, today?' Ian asked her all-baby like as he take's off her clothes, unbuttoning her shirt first then her pants. 'I always do' she smiled as she feels his hands all over her body as she climbs up the bed & hugs a pillow while she watches Ian take his shirt & pants off, leaving him with his boxers.

When he climbed the bed Nina giggled & pulled him up, Ian was on top of Nina as they rolled over & was now facing each other, he kissed her tenderly as he squeezed her stomach making her lift it, he then kissed it down & went up to her chest as he trailed kisses on her upper breast to her neck, nibbling it.

'be careful not to give me a hickey' Nina told him as she bit his earlobe hard. 'ouch, that hurt you know' Ian laughed as he said 'I know, I know.' but continued with the nibbling. Nina then pulled him towards her lips & they kissed passionately before Nina's phone rang. 'mmm, don't pick it up' Ian murmured from her mouth but Nina hesitated and picked it up as she read the message 'hey neens, don't forget our meeting tomorrow, I'm only there for a day. Love, Alex' she sigh as she remembered that her brother was visiting her tomorrow.

'so, who was that?' Ian took the phone from her & read. 'oh, alex, well seems great' he told her as he kissed her forehead. 'yeah, I'm meeting him at around 11 so we better get some rest' Nina told him as she kissed him softly on the lips. Ian then straightened his position as he placed Nina on top of him & she snuggled on his chest falling asleep while he kissed her forehead one last time as he too drifts to sleep.

It was 4am when Candice was awoken by a thunder, she sigh as she made her way to the bathroom & changed to her pjs, she was brushing her teeth when she remembered something, she looked around her room, nothing. She knew she was in trouble. She almost spit the tooth paste in front of her mirror when she figured it out...Mike has the ring & she's now doomed.

To be continued...

Authors note: hey guys, please review & suggest, thank you once again for reading. xo, Aly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: unexpected surprises

'ahh' Nina yawns as she wakes up on Ian's arms. 'good morning, handsome' she whispers into his ear as he opens his eyes to look at the beauty on top of him. 'good morning to you too, gorgeous' he smiled as he hugged her tightly.

Nina was still relaxing in his arms, when she noticed the time, it was 8am. She quickly gets up & heads to the bathroom. 'have to meet Alex in like 3 hours, would you cook breakfast?' Nina asked, looking at him. 'I always cook breakfast' Ian playfully pouts. Nina then climbs back & gives him a sweet kiss on the lips 'and you know how I love it when you do' she adds as she heads to the bathroom.

'yeah but I sure would love to taste your breakfast!' Ian says. 'babe, just please?' Nina replies, showering. 'alright...on one condition.' he smirks. 'and what exactly would that be?' she answers as she think of something.

'I'll pick the outfit you'll wear' Ian smirks. Nina gasps 'you're not even gonna be there!' 'yeah but at least when you get home, you'll look amazing' he smiled at the thought. 'ok fine, you win.' she laughs as she wraps herself in a towel.

Ian then gets up from the bed & hugs her from behind as she combs her hair in front of the mirror with her back turned. 'heyy' Nina looks at him as he gives a wet kiss to her shoulder & trails kisses up till he reaches her neck while his arms are wrapped all around her. 'you enjoy it, anyway' he whispers in her ear as he slowly suck her earlobe. 'of course I do' Nina smiles as she brings her hand back to stroke his hair as they look at the mirror.

'now that's a perfect couple' Ian looks at their reflection on the mirror & turns Nina around so they're face to face as he says 'hurry back, baby' & kisses her forehead as he goes off & search for an outfit for her to wear.

Candice was pacing back & forth, she had managed to fall asleep for 4 hours right after she found out what was gonna happen.

Candice's POV:  
Ian is so gonna kill me, I have to get the ring back & it's too early to call Mike, he's probably still asleep at this time. Hah, come down Candice, you just have to get it from Mike & all is back to normal. She tells herself.

'here you go' Ian hands Nina a sundress that fits her perfectly & stays above her knees with beautiful patterns.'i'm surprised you didn't pick anything inappropriate' she jokingly laughs as she wears it & gets her heels. 'well, you are meeting your brother so that's not an option' he laughed & added 'now be a good girl & meet your brother' he spanks her butt out the door as he gives her one passionate kiss & whispers 'bring me donuts' as she waves goodbye & he closes the door.

It was now 10am so Candice was pretty sure Mike was already awake as she calls, she heads downstairs & finds his letter, she reads them carefully before the phone dropped from her hand as her eyes widened when she read '...I have a early flight tomorrow so, I'll see you when I get back...' that's when she totally lost it & screamed.

Candice's POV:  
This is so not happening. It can't, I'll be damned! But he didn't say what time the flight was so maybe I'd still get a chance. I have to get that ring before Ian finds out I let it out of my sight!

And with that Candice got back upstairs, quickly dressed herself up, grab her car keys & drove straight to the airport as she murmurs 'I will have to do everything to get that ring, no matter what it takes, I won't let down a friend' she steps hard as the car speeds up.

To be continued...

Author's note: what do you guys think? Thanks for reading, btw. please do review & suggest. xo, Aly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: surprises, surprises.

Nina got in the cafe & looked for her brother. When she spotted him, she gave him a tight hug and sat beside him.

'Alex, how're you?' she smiled at him as he said 'better, I've missed you so much' he got up & gave her a light kiss on the cheek before sitting down again.

'how's work?' Nina asked him, seeing how tired he looked. 'hm, tiring but worth it' he smiled at her, seeing the worry in her face.

'how're you & Ian doing?' he just had to ask.

Nina now focused on their conversation after that question. 'we're good. Still the same but he has this big surprise for me & all & I'm really impatient now' she told him as she pouted.

'aw ain't that sweet but you shouldn't, stop it or you'll ruin your own surprise' he told her as he chuckled.

'yeah, you're probably right but it makes me really suspicious, he won't tell me a thing! Not even one clue.' she looked at him, seriously.

'then that means it really is a big surprise, neens. Just calm & let him do all the work' he lifted her chin up as they changed the topic about his work now.

'ugh, this traffic is killing me! mike won't even answer his phone, who knows if he already took off?' Candice told herself as she was stuck in heavy traffic

an hour later...

'I'll see you soon, Alex. Good luck with work & good to see you again' Nina told him as they both headed out & she placed a kiss on his cheek.

'yes & remember, be patient!' he reminded her as he kissed her forehead before waiting for her to get in her car & drove off.

he then called Ian 'all set, dude.' Ian smiled as Nina won't sneak off anymore now. 'thank you, Alex' he told him as he left the house to check on how everything was going for his proposal in 3 days time.

'finally!' Candice let out as she parked at the airport, she then hurried towards the waiting area when she was stopped by security.

'ma'am what brings you here?' the guy asked her, looking at her worried face.

'I'm hoping my friend hasn't left yet, his flight was early & it's afternoon now but I was hoping... you know that..' she was cut as the guy told her 'I'm sorry ma'am but there were no cancelled or delayed flights today...he probably took off' Candice let out a sigh as she was defeated. '..ok then' she thanked him as she left the airport, almost crying.

'i don't even know where he was going!' she screamed at herself as she drove home 'I just hope that I would be able to call him & get the ring before Ian needs it' she told herself as she calmed down, a slight hope remained with her.

Ian walked to admire the beauty of the garden. His perfect venue where he'll propose to Nina.

The sun shines perfectly in it as the brightness reflects at the pond, where a beautiful bridge is at. All kinds of flowers all over the place, trees full of life & butterflies all around. Truly magnificent, there in front of the fountain right in the middle of the garden, he'll propose.

He had everything ready, from a violinist who'll play love songs to get it even more romantic, to all their relatives hiding beneath the trees ready to surprise her as she lets out her answer, everyone knew he was gonna propose, everyone except Nina. He told them to keep their mouth shut, he even distracted Candice from getting to talk to Nina for he knows she might just reveal. All was ready now as he thought of what he asked mike to do.

Flashback...

'you know what to do, mike. Candice has the ring' Ian told him over the phone, worried something might went wrong.

'yep, she's asleep in the backseat & I have the box here on my pocket now' mike told him as he drove onto the heavy rain.

'seems all is right in place' Ian smiled, satisfied 'ok then make sure nothing happens to that ring & don't lose it on your trip, it's on you.' mike let out a laugh as he ended the call with '..I know, Ian.'

Ian came back to reality as his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID & saw 'Candice' he smirked then pressed answer.

AN: hello guys, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Last hope

'uhm, hey.' Candice paced back & forth as she spoke nervously to Ian.

'hey, any problem? why'd you call?' Ian asked trying not to laugh.

'no problem' she said too quickly but then calmed down as Ian might notice it. 'I uhm just want to make sure how's everything.'

'everything's fine' Ian told her, holding the phone in his hands firmly as Candice didn't even told him that she 'lost' the ring but he felt sorry for tricking her, he just had to.

'good then, I'll see you in 3 days' she smiled calmly as he didn't ask about the ring.

'yeah see you, oh & don't forget the ring, it's the most important of all' Ian chuckled as he ended the call.

Candice was really nervous now. 'I have to find that ring!'

She quickly called mike, hoping he would answer but sadly he didn't, again. Something was up, she just couldn't put her finger in it.

Candice's POV:  
Something's really up, I'm pretty sure mike already landed, it's been days now! He wouldn't just ignore me, would he? I have to get at the bottom of this. Even if it means sneaking through his home...

Ian got in home just in time to see the dinner, Nina had prepared for the two of them. 'I wouldn't ask where've you been, I'm pretty sure it's for the surprise again, but I cooked dinner, I know you love it when I do'

He kissed her, a simple thank you for what she did & smiled as she now understand to keep calm about the surprise.

When they finished eating, they headed upstairs for a fun-filled night.

Ian took his shirt off & pushed Nina towards the door as he removed her top & kissed her passionately.

Nina moaned as he kissed & sucked on her neck hard, he got lower & was now on her cheekbone as Nina worked on removing his pants.

He kicked his pants off, now left with his underwear as he pulled Nina's short down, sliding it slowly through her flawless legs.

He then pulled her towards the bed as he kissed her tenderly before attacking her chest with kisses.

Nina moaned loudly as she rolled over so that she was on top, she rained kisses all over his face as her hands roamed around his chest, she kissed each of his abs as he turned them over once more.

He kissed the top of her breast, ready to unclasp her bra as Nina stopped him, he understood how she wants it after they were married. He then continued kissing down her stomach to pleasure her just one last time before he laid her on top of him for a goodnight's sleep.

She snuggled on his chest as he gave her forehead a light kiss as they both drifted to sleep.

Mike then got up from the couch he was sitting on as he turned the tv off, he looked at his phone '4 missed messages & 7 missed calls, all from candice' he promised to himself that he'll make it up to her once the proposal is done.

He was getting ready for bed when he took the box, he just had to see the ring, how beautiful it looked.

He then opened the box & his jaw dropped, not because of its beauty but because... there was no ring in it.

He panicked as he knew he got the wrong box, this was the 'extra' box! one thought was stuck in his head...

'that meant the engagement ring is at home, in that paperbag & no one knows that except him...and Candice' as he said her name, he had hope. He just hoped that Candice wouldn't just sit there & wait for the special day to tell Ian that he had the ring. He hoped that she would be able to get the ring in time.

AN: thanks for reading, I was actually thinking it all through before I wrote this. Please review! xo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: you can't always get what you want

A day left before the proposal night.

Ian's POV:  
'This is it, I'll propose to her tomorrow' a thought run through his mind as he stroked Nina's angel-like face lying on his chest 'what if something goes horribly wrong?' he asked himself, pouting at the thought.

Nina yawns, looking up & seeing Ian's pout. 'what's wrong?' she asked him as he looked down to her. 'nothing, babe. I'm just sad...I woke up before you cuz I want you to wake me' he told her as he manages to chuckle at what he just said. 'hmm, ok' Nina planted a kiss on him as she got up.

'where is my baby, heading?' he said, sounding playful as he hugged her from behind, wrapped his arms around her & turned her around 'I guess...back to the bed then' she pushed him down the bed as she trailed kisses on his chest & he played with her hair.

Candice was driving hurriedly to Mike's house. 'I have to find that ring, the proposal is tomorrow & I so won't ruin it, just because I don't have the ring!' she told herself as she parked at the sidewalk.

Candice's POV:  
'hmm, seems pretty easy. I'm already here & all I have to do is find that ring & all is back to normal' she smiled happily, she had always been so positive but when she took hold of the door knob, it hit her. 'omg! I totally forgot, that I don't have a key or whatsoever to get in!' she screamed not caring who heard as she was furious.

Ian kissed Nina passionately as their bodies emerged into one, Nina could feel the bulge on his boxers as he was on top of her.

'maybe we should get breakfast, I'm starving' Nina complained as Ian licked her lower lip. 'yes we should but I'll prepare it, wait here' Ian told her as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

Nina then called Candice to occupy her time as she waited for her breakfast.

Candice looked around the front door, hoping he just hid the key somewhere when her phone rang. 'ugh, who could be calling? I'm so busy for this right now' she yelled at the phone as she answered 'what do you want?' she said, harshly. 'Candice? Are you ok, you sound...angry.' Nina spoke, worried. 'oh..Nina. Ah yeah I'm fine, just a little busy & all' Candice took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. 'oh ok, what made you so busy? We're on break' Nina asked curiously as Candice replied with 'just your big surprise, you know...blah blah blah, ok I gotta go now, bye love you' Candice hung up before Nina could even let out a word.

Nina POV:  
'What is with this big surprise? It's driving me crazy already! Everyone's always too busy & Ian won't even tell me a thing about it' she thought as Ian barged in with a tray in his hands & saw her pouty face.

'why so pouty, angel?' Ian asked placing the tray at the bed, wrapping his arms around her. 'its this surprise, I mean what's taking it so long? I called Candice & she said she's busy with it, can you just give me a clue please. please, Ian!' she told him as she tickled him, hoping he'd give in 'no can do, babe. I told you, that surprise is off limits for you, you have to wait' he said as he stroked her arm, up & down. 'plllleeeasssee' Nina begged him with her puppy dog doe eyes. 'just a clue, Ian. Just one'

Ian laughed at how cute she is when she's begging but he knew better 'well, it's very romantic of course..' he told her as he laughed 'well..duh!' Nina elbowed him as what he said didn't even pass as a clue.

'ouch, you asked for a clue & there you go, don't elbow me' he kissed her elbow as he whispered 'just wait, love. Be patient.' Nina then told him 'I've been patient long enough, Ian. I'll give you questions & answer with yes or no, ok?' Ian chuckled & replied with '..what about 'maybe'?' Nina looked at him with a serious face 'yes or no only!' she laughed as he pouted at what she just said. 'then I'm not playing the game then!' he pouted even more. Nina finally gave in & said 'fine, game on'

Candice was just standing there, thinking of an idea of what she needs to do 'maybe I'll just call Ian' she told herself 'no, I don't want him disappointed, I can do this'

Ian fed Nina with eggs & bacon as she started her little questionnaire. 'ok, does it involve me screaming of happiness?' she asked, happily. 'maybe' as he said it, she rolled her eyes.

'do we both benefit from it?' Nina ask him as he shoved a spoonful of bacon bits on her mouth. 'of course' he smiled as Nina swallowed & replied with 'yes, no or maybe only, Ian' he laughed as he drank his coffee, she's just too adorable when she's demanding.

'Ian, this is so getting nowhere' Nina looked at him 'I'm glad you noticed that already' he laughed hard as he fed her the last of the breakfast & looked at the time, 12pm.

'I'm serious' she pouted as he stroke her face & kissed her forehead while he said 'I did told you to wait'

'when will it be, then? at least tell me that' she annoyingly asked him 'tomorrow night, there I said it'

'oh wow, but where?' Nina tried getting more answers as she kissed his hand to distract him. 'uh-uh, I already told you enough' Ian said, pulling her lower lip down using his index finger. 'I know you too well, Nina' he laughed & as Nina tried to say something, Ian wiped her mouth with a tissue & then carried her to the bathroom 'let's bathe'

After an hour, Candice finally thought of an idea. She looked around to see if anyone was looking & smiled when no one is. She looked at the big window at the side of the house & without further ado, she picked up the wood & smashed the window as pieces of glass fall, leaving a smiling Candice.

AN: hey guys, sorry if I update late, been quite busy but well here it is then, thanks for reading. Please review, it'll mean a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: valentines proposal

AN: omg, I'm so sorry for those who waited, I've been quite busy & school starts tmrw so yeah here it is though, please do review.

'finally' Candice was inside the house now & was starting to look around for the paper bag containing the ring as the sun sets & dawn comes.

Ian yawns as the sun's brightness hits his face, he was so happy at this moment, with his fiancée all around him & watching her sleep...he did have doubts that something will went wrong today at his proposal..

'I mean, she'll say yes, right?' he asked himself all the time, not fully believing that she will.

He stroked her cheek that was resting on his chest, this woke Nina up so she started to stir but found out that she's unable to move due to Ian's legs wrapped around her like a twig.

'mhmm...good morning' she yawned as she kissed his bare chest & he lifted her chin with his index finger & brought her lips to meet his, opening her mouth with his tongue to invade hers as their tongues danced together.

'good morning my yawning sweet & beautiful angel' he complimented her & she laughed at how well detailed that compliment was as he hugged her tightly, his head on her right shoulder as she drew circles on his back.

'another lazy day...I presume?' Nina asked him as she kissed his neck, sucking it lightly.

Ian pulled her back as he wants to be in control & pinned her on the bed 'I won't count this as lazy' he laughed as he trailed kisses all over her face 'but no, today's your surprise & you knew that..' his gaze met hers as their lips crashed with each other.

'ugh! where is that paper bag' Candice screamed a little while covering the window with a blanket, she then went upstairs to mike's room.

'he hid it well! damn.' she trampled all around his bedroom, searching for it everywhere. She saw his closet drawers & looked over it as her hand reached something & pulled it up.

'ewww, he's so messy at times, well who am I kidding, he's a guy.' she laughed & threw his underwear on the bed as she comes back down the stairs once again knowing that the paper bag is nowhere upstairs.

nighttime came by quickly & it was 6pm..

'nina come on, I'm guiding you, just hold on to my hand & listen to my voice' Ian led her to the garden that was lit for the night, everything was lit except the tables & chairs where family & friends were gathered quietly hearing both of them in delight.

'easy for you to say, you're not the one blindfolded' Nina told him & the guests tried not to laugh hearing them talk, they couldn't see a thing but they sure as hell know they're adorable & perfect for each other.

mike was extra close to Ian to hand him the box as he got up from his chair, not seeing anything but followed the light of the fountain a bit far in front of him.

Ian brought Nina to the fountain as he held both her hands 'ready baby?' he asked her excitedly.

Ian wore a black tux with matching fedora hat & Nina went with a red dress just above her knees that curves her in every angle as her golden jewelry shimmered.

Ian gestured mike to come closer & he gave him the box & returned to his place.

Ian then removed Nina's blindfold as he cue the violinist to play the song & Nina was shocked at what she saw.

a fountain lit right in front of them as a violinist played them a beautiful song & flowers glowed in every color as the full moon shined above them.

'do you like it?' Ian asked her looking deep into her eyes

'you're kidding me right? it's amazingly beautiful' she hugged him tightly & he smiled in delight 'it's a paradise, wow' Ian took both of her hands with his & kissed each of her fingers.

'it's all for you Nina, you're such a special person on my life & you've always been there for me in everything I do, you're this sweet, loving, caring, smart, understanding, down to earth, funny, breathtakingly beautiful woman that every guy would dream to have & I'm proud that I can call you mine in every way, because of how beautiful you are inside & out. he wiped the tears of happiness in his eyes & Nina was about to say something when he stopped her & placed his finger to her lips.

'let me..' he took her hands once more & get down on his knees, Nina was so shocked that she let go of his hands & placed it to cover her mouth.

'Nina I have loved you since forever, that day I saw you for the first time, I knew I was attracted by your beauty & grace, then as we grew closer as friends, I fell in love with you in my heart & I know you did too. we can overcome all this things & do so much more together' he took out the box on his pocket & Nina stared at it frozen as if struck by lightning.

'Nina Dobrev, my love, my baby, my angel, my everything...will you be part of the Somerhalder family & marry me?' Ian looked her in the eyes, waiting for her answer as he gave another cue & fireworks blasted at the sky making Nina looked up & seeing what the fireworks has said..

'be mine' it was written in red as fireworks continue to burst up.

Nina cried in happiness as she was too shocked & really wasn't expecting this.

Ian gave another cue & all his/hers family & friends lit a candle at their tables so they would be seen as all of them gave a big smile to Nina.

Nina's mouth fell with everything in here & everyone as Ian asked 'so...is that a yes?' he then opened the box & Nina gasped looking inside it.

AN: I hope you guys liked it, this will be my favorite chapter :) please review, it means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: a new beginning

AN: this will be the last chapter guys, I know I'm sorry. till next time then.

'...' Nina kept on staring at that box, Ian was holding. She was shocked that she saw... nothing.

'Nina, baby, what's wrong?' Ian had no expression in his face except the look of worry, in fact, he was very worried.

'where's the ring, ian?' Nina asked him, a blank expression on her face.

Ian gasped in horror as he looked at the empty box & quickly glanced at mike who was looking away.

'waiiiiiiitttt, stop! everyone stop!' Candice screamed towards the shocked crowd holding out a paper bag.

'Candice what the...' both Nina & Ian scolded her but as she takes out a box, all their eyes widens.

'how did you get that?' Ian asked thrilled to know what really happened.

'doesn't matter now, I believe you have something to do right now, Ian' she replied smiling widely to him.

Ian laughed, thanked her & went straight beside Nina once again, holding out the box proudly.

'now where were we... Will you marry me, Nina' he asked her with enthusiasm in his voice.

'of course, I do' Nina laughed as Ian takes her into his arms & they kiss passionately.

'Nina, you're suppose to say 'yes' not yet 'I do' Candice said, amused at the beautiful couple.

'speaking of, proposing...' mike reached out for Candice & kneeled.

'omggg omggg omggg... Are you? wow, I've been waiting for this day & then you...' Candice screamed & jumped with excitement.

'shhhh, Candice shut up.' mike let out the box that was inside his jacket & Candice screamed louder.

before mike could open the box & reveal a beautiful diamond ring, Candice screamed 'yessss' & then mike carried her bridal style as they kiss.

All the people cheered for both couples. a round of applause beamed.

Nina, Ian, Candice & Mike each took their drinks & loudly said 'to a new beginning' as they let out laughs & cheered.

'sooo... double wedding?' Candice beamed with excitement as she looked at both Nina & Ian hugging. 'definitely' Nina replied with laughter as Ian kissed her forehead.

End.

AN: thanks once again for all those reviews, please take a while & do read another nian rpf 'trip for two to Hawaii'


End file.
